This background section is provided for the purpose of generally describing the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
With the proliferation of smartphones, laptop computers, and tablet devices, users are now able to consume multimedia content anywhere, anytime, and any place. As users increasingly immerse themselves in multimedia content, they turn to head-worn audio devices, such as headphones and headsets, to enhance their multimedia experiences. Designers of head-worn audio devices often need to balance the competing objectives of comfort and durability. For example, while a sturdier pair of headphones may better survive being carelessly tossed into a bag, the increased bulk of such headphones may quickly cramp the neck of a wearing user. One key location of such concern is the interface between the headband and the earcups. In particular, while it is desirable to ensure that the earcups pivot over a wide range relative to the headband (in order to accommodate many different sizes and shapes of heads), such designs often result in large gaps on the earcups, and those gaps permit the passage of debris. Even more, the earcups often house electronic assemblies such as digital-to-analog converters, Bluetooth transceivers, and batteries, and such gaps increase the susceptibility of those assemblies to electrostatic discharge from nearby electrically charged objects.